The Seddie Situation
by ForeverDanni
Summary: When a friend of both Sam and Freddie tries to get them in a relationship, will it be for the better or for the worst? not what you think... SEDDIE ALL THE WAY!
1. Prologue

**Ello! This is my first Seddie fanfic and first fanfic EVAR! so... no haters please! **

**btw: Sam on the phone = **_**italics**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yeah, Sam, I know, I know, his brown eyes make you wanna melt, I got it, I got it." I silently smirked at my friend's description of her co-star. She's been gushing about him ever since their first kiss.

_"I think he likes me back, but no matter how hard Carly and I try, the nub just won't tell her!"_

"Hey Sam?"

_"What?"_

"Why don't you just ask him out? I mean, if you guys like each other so much, why not?"

_"Ella... I can't."_

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes, knowing what she was about to say. She was going to say that he is in love with Carly, which doesn't even matter because... My thinking was cut off by my blonde "demon" of a friend ranting on the other side.

_"He loves Carly, and I just can't do that. It will be too awkward... I'll probably spill something..."_

I sighed. I knew what she was about to ask, and I might as well ask it for her.

"If I were to come out to Seattle would you..."

_"That would be awesome! Maybe I could finally admit it to the nub if you were there! Perfect!"_

"And you guys promise not to flirt with me there?" I bet she was blushing.

_"We do __**not**__ flirt!" _Knew it._  
_

"Then why are you blushing?"

_"Whatever. When will you come?"_

"Next week. Can't wait! Bye." I sighed as I put the phone down. I **hated** when Sam got like this. All lovesick and... Carly-ish. I faked puked. It would all be over next week. Oh my god! I was so focused on convincing Sam, that I forgot to call my other friend in Seattle and tell him I was coming! I quickly dialed the number on my phone.

"Yo Frediscle? I'm coming to Seattle!" I said excitedly into the phone, secretly hatching my plan...

* * *

**Good? Awesome? Horrid? Review please! Also, I want to know, what do you think about Ella? **

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie **

**Danielle**


	2. iSee Fredilina

**Chapter 2, baby! Thanks sooo much for the reviews. I know this sounds totally cliché, but they mean a TON to me. So Thanks! :)**

**Mystapleza: I re-read the chapter and realized the awkwardness and the forcing of the plot, so look out for an edit on the prologue**

**Seddielovergrl: You'll find out how she knows them later in the story and they both know that Ella knows the other.  
**

**Malinahona: Sam is "flirting" with Freddie by hurting him. I mean, when a girl rips on a guy, that means she has a crush on him. So this is Sam's way of flirting. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPPY!**

**

* * *

**

As I walked into terminal 17, I saw my nerd of a friend texting while checking the updates of ordering an Pear Pad. I rolled my eyes, typical Benson behavior.

"Hey Fredster!" I walked up to him and ruffled his hair, "You look stronger now!"

"Really?" he said with a grin on his face. Lemme guess, he thought he could beat me in a fight, couldn't he? To deflate the growing head of his, I grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. He screamed in agony.

"Still can't beat me, Benson..." he shook his head.

"Where do you and Sam learn these tricks?" Wow. 12 seconds into the conversation and he mentions Sam. This plan is working already.

"Speaking of Sam..." his eyes widened as I mentioned her name.

"What did Sam say _now_?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that Carly found out who your first kiss was..." I smirked.

"Does she say _everything_ that goes on around here? I mean first she tells you about the kiss, then she tells you about..." he pondered, "what else did she tell you about?"

"Stuff that I know, and that you will find out." I smirked as he shot me a confused look. Everything was going to plan.

"Come on, we better leave now, before iCarly starts." We had walked all the way to the entrance, when my phone started singing Misery Business.

"It's Ella, talk to me."

"Ellaz! It's Sam. You in the terminal?" Sam basically shouted into the phone. I gotta remember to pull the phone away from my ear when she calls. I mean, even Freddie, who was standing 3 feet away from me heard her.

"Nope," I said, as we walked to Freddie car, "we're just about to get into Frednub's car."

"Hey! Only I can call him Frednub!" Freddie blushed, for some odd reason. I tilted my head to the side, as if I were asking a question, and he just shook it off. Odd...

"Anyways, I gotta go Sam and I can't talk to you in the car about..." I paused, which made Freddie suspicious, "the fried chicken."

"Well, see in ya in a hour" she said quickly and hung up. I scooted into shotgun and plugged my Pear Pod into the stereo. Taylor Swift started to blast out.

"Ella, why can't you talk about fried chicken in a car?" He asked, suspicious.

"Because it's a present for you!" I lied quickly.

"Fried chicken for a present?" He smirked. Dang it, he knew when I was lying. Sam better teach me while I'm here, if she isn't in her "crush-sick" mode. I sighed to myself.

"Aww... just shut up." I fake pouted and we laughed. We catched up for the rest of the ride. Appartenly, he had gotten over his lovesick crush on Carly, and liked someone else now. Hmmm, I wonder if it was who I thought it was...

He pulled up to the parking lot at the Bushwell Plaza. Wow, it was already an hour later? It felt like 30 minutes! We got out of his car and he had a semi-worried look on his face.

"What Fredilina?" I asked, using one of the many nicknames I had for him. Hey, where did you think Sam got it from?

"Lewbert." He realized I was laughing and rolled his eyes. I wasn't afraid of some crazy stupid doorman! We walked into the lobby with screams of "I just waxed that floor!" and "Get out of my lobby!" and more random screeches. I just rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs to the elevator, happy to see my friends. When the elevator opened I saw Spencer covered in glue and jellybeans that looked burst. I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't ask." Spencer said defeated. I just shrugged and ran into the elevator.

"Last one there buys me ice cream!" I said as I pushed the close elevator door button.

"Ella! No!" Freddie yelled. Too late.

* * *

**Watcha guys think of chapter 2? Too OOC for Freddie? **

**Review and I'll give you super-sour jellybeans :)**

**Danielle**


End file.
